thedarknessfandomcom-20200213-history
Vol. 1 Issue 20
Vol. 1 Issue 20 is the twentieth issue of the first The Darkness comic series volume published from 1996. It's the second part of two-part "No Mercy" story arc. Synopsis ''Jackie'''' confronts the mysterious woman who has put a contract for his head.'' Characters * Jackie Estacado * Cristofano De Vesci * Nicoletta De Vesci * Megan Scott-Franchetti * Frankie Franchetti * Adrienne Estacado * Manx * Marcus King * Buttman * Pimple * Spider-Darkling * Wolverine Darkling * Freak Show * One Eyed Hitman * Drag Darkling Plot Summary Previously The story opens up with Nicoletta drawing out a gun on Jackie, which she found under her seat. Jackie takes the gun from her and says to stop fooling around. He leaves Nicoletta at a Plaza hotel and then goes back to check on the One Eyed Hitman he left in his cars trunk. Jackie asks him for the identity of the man who put contract on him. The hitman reveals that it was Mr. King who runs a club called Ecstasy. Jackie goes to the club Ecstasy to meet with Mr. King. After taking care of his bodyguards, Jackie confronts Mr. King. King reveals that a woman named Manx told him to put the contact on Jackie and says that she lives in Plaza hotel, penthouse suite. Jackie is then attacked by another group of hitmen. By using The Darkness, Jackie manages to defeat them, but then is attacked by women who activates her explosive vest. The explosion sends Jackie out into an alley where he is confronted by another hitman. Before the hitman can kill Jackie, he shot by Cristofano. Cristofano reveals, that he killed his wife after she decided to reveal about Frankie Franchetti's dirty dealings to the police. Cristo then says that his daughter, Nicoletta has been kidnapped and will be killed if he doesn't kill Jackie. He then begs Jackie to find her and bring her back. Jackie calms him down and promises to save Nicoletta. Jackie goes to the penthouse suite in the Plaza hotel in search of Nicoletta. In the suite Jackie is confronted by a group in bondage clothes serving as guards. They attack Jackie, but he manages to defeat by using his Darklings. Adrienne Estacado, Jackie's grandmother, then reveals herself to be the one who kidnapped Nicoletta and put contract on Jackie. She intended to kill Jackie and take The Darkness for herself. As the time has run out to kill Jackie, Adrienne decides to leave, but promises to come back next year. Jackie tries to kill her, but Adrienne reveals that the small part of The Darkness left in her made her immortal. Adrienne then drops Nicoletta out of her helicopter and leaves. Jackie catches her and brings Nicoletta home, promising to be ready for his next encounter with his grandmother. To be continued... Trivia * Darklings wearing parody costumes of Batman, Spider-Man, Wolverine and Robin appear in the comic. Gallery 2756976-20b.jpg|Alternate cover 249482-5868-118672-6-darkness-the.jpg|Variation 249483-5868-118672-7-darkness-the.jpg|The Darkness Convention cover RCO022 1468868644.jpg|Special cover Category:Comic Volumes Category:Volume 1